typingfandomcom-20200215-history
A Indpendence Day of Power Rangers Official present: King Mondo's Last Fight (2017, UK) - made by 76859Thomas Productions
King Mondo's Last Fight is a indpendence day episode to during King Mondo and his monsters in the Ultimate Showdown, with...Numbuh One with Lincoln Loud & Ronnie Anne and his Rainbooms. Mondo's Last Stand * As the Zeo Teens quickly warm up to their new teammate, Rocky find himself feeling left out and rejected by them. When King Mondo comes to Earth to retrieve a massively powerful sword, so he can destroy our heroes personally, the Blue Ranger faces the giant Machine Empire ruler alone in an attempt to prove himself. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are hired to track down the original Burble Baby Food label baby. They suspect it might be Jason! Also, Goldar & Rito are reunited with Rita & Zedd on the moon. Bride of Frankenbeans * Dr. Baron Von Frankenbeans creates a bride just for his "son", Frankie. She's not interested in him, until she learns of how he'll be inheriting the Baron's "fortune". Reign of the Jellyfish * Angel Grove High School is preparing to bury a time capsule in the park, to be opened in 100 years. Among the items, is a picture of the Power Rangers. Rita's furious, sending down Baboo & Squatt to steal the capsule, and put a picture of her in it instead. She also sends down the Jellyfish Warrior monster to trap our heroes in another dimension. Two Heads Are Better Than One * Tommy & Jason teach the mothers of Angel Grove some self-defense courses at the Youth Center. Their motto for the moms, two heads are better than one. Rita is inspired, as always, and has Finster create a Two-Headed Parrot monster. Teamwork, two-heads times three, plus a Pamango fruit are needed to take out this double-bird brained menace. Fowl Play * Zack puts on a magic show for the kids at the Juice Bar. He's more interested in impressing Angela, and seems to succeed. Rita sends down the Peckster monster, causing Zack to pull a disappearing act just when he's about to woo the girl of his dreams. Football Season * Tommy struggles to make the Angel Grove High football team. His karate training messes up his coordination, but Ernie, who used to be an all-star fullback in college, offers to help him out. Rita sends down the Rhinoblaster monster to face the other Power Rangers in a game of full-contact football with a team of Putties! Mighty Morphin Mutants * The Ranger teens are given a class assignment to find their own personal faults and attempt to correct them. Tommy's biggest fault is he's incredibly forgetful! His teammates try to help him fix it, but will he keep forgetting to use the things they made him to keep from forgetting? Meanwhile, Rita has Goldar specially train a group of Putties to take on the Badges of Darkness and become evil doubles of the Power Rangers. With Commander Crayfish as their leader, this evil team will give the real Rangers a battle they'll never forget! The Wanna-Be Ranger * Due to a rare alignment of planets, Zordon has to de-ionize for a brief period. Lord Zedd exploits this by creating the Primator monster out of a white gorilla suit of Zack's. Primator can transform himself into an exact double of anyone, and uses that ability to confuse the Rangers by mimicking them. Meanwhile, Alpha 5 teleports out of the Command Center for a day, and winds up activating his self-destruct sequence when confronted by the monster. The Green Dream * Tommy keeps having the same depressing dream lately, where he loses his powers in the middle of battle. Lord Zedd creates the Robo-Goat monster, and uses him to capture Tommy and turn him evil again! The possessed Tommy tricks his teammates into summoning the powerful Sword Of Power, and turns it over to Robo-Goat. The Rangers attempt to regain it, while Tommy, released from evil, finds his Green Ranger powers are running dangerously low. Welcome to Venus Island * A day at the beach for Tommy, Kimberly, Trini & Trini's young neighbor Hallie is interrupted by Goldar & the Putties. Goldar kidnaps the young girl, and holds her for ransom on Lord Zedd's mystical Venus Island. The Rangers must race against the clock to get to Venus Island before it vanishes. Unfortunately, Zedd has the Invenusable Flytrap monster guarding the way. When is a Ranger, Not A Ranger? * Lord Zedd turns Adam's kaleidoscope into the Scatterbrain monster. His 'brain-scattering' powers are used on Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly, giving them total amnesia! Rocky, Adam, & Aisha attempt to restore their memories using prisms, but they too fall victim to Scatterbrain's attack. Bulk & Skull witness these events, and discover what they sought most: the true identities of the Power Rangers. But will they risk their knowledge of these facts to save the Rangers, and ultimately the world? Mondo's Monsters Army Crimson_Creep.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Jellyfish.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Two-Headed Parrot.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Peckster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Rhinoblaster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Commander Crayfish.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Primator.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Robogoat.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Invenusable Flytrap.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Scatterbrain.jpg The Main Villain - King Mondo Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Crossovers Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:The Loud House Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Category:UK Category:Episodes